


Cherokee Rose drawing

by InesLovett



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e04 Cherokee Rose, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InesLovett/pseuds/InesLovett





	Cherokee Rose drawing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Make Me Feel Like I Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612156) by [PookiesPeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PookiesPeach/pseuds/PookiesPeach). 



This is a drawing of how I imagined Daryl's tattoo may be on PookiesPeach's Make Me Feel Like I Do [chapter 21](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3612156/chapters/9566511)

I wasn't going to post the scan but the quality of the photo I had taken from my phone was too bad. I hope you like it (?) Please don't remove the signature :P

 


End file.
